


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 22: Memory

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Day 22: Memory, Kill or be killed felllas, Memory, The statue in Waterfall, Underfell Asriel Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Will they become a forgettable memory or a cherished memory that will mark the spirits?
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 3





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 22: Memory

One day Flowey was a prince.  
Not just an ordinary monster, living in a terrifying world.  
Once, Flowey's name was Asriel and he remembers that before, his people were not so violent.  
Maybe too frank, enjoying a good fight.  
But the rule kill or be killed didn't exist.  
Peace could still exist.

...Maybe that's what this melody expresses.  
An ode to the disappearance of peace. An ode to a dead prince. An ode to the end of an era in the reign of King Asgore. A farewell of sorts.  
Memory.  
That's what Flowey decided to affectionately call this melody.  
When he was still called Asriel when this memorial really expressed a farewell.  
Now, this statue is too damaged, sometimes even damaged on purpose.  
But it still stands.

...Maybe that's what keeps Flowey's determination alive.  
His spirit has not been tarnished by their violent principle.  
He will find a way. He must find a way for peace to return.  
He may no longer be a prince.  
But he has this power to control time, and he will use it only for good.  
This memory, this memorial will soon no longer be just a reminder of a glorious era of peace.  
It will be a symbol of hope.  
Peace, hope, calm can exist.  
...Right?

Flowey didn't come back to this world for nothing, didn't acquire these powers for nothing.  
The melody always plays in the background and Flowey is always hidden in its shadow.  
If he can't... if he can't bring back serenity... who will?

Far away, in the deepest part of the Underground, in the most secluded part of the caves of this world, someone falls.  
Someone Flowey will cherish.  
The true hope of the Underground.  
Or the real nightmare.  
This human falls in the golden flowers.  
And obtains a power due to their immense determination.  
And this person will be able to decide the destiny of the monsters.  
Will they become a forgettable memory or a cherished memory that will mark the spirits?


End file.
